


The Impatience of a Patient Man(es)

by WickedBookLoveroftheWest



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedBookLoveroftheWest/pseuds/WickedBookLoveroftheWest
Summary: Alex Manes is a patient man. Except for when it comes to Michael Guerin. (1x13 coda)





	The Impatience of a Patient Man(es)

Alex Manes can be patient. He’s learned to wait things out. Instead of crying and feeling the pain from his mother leaving, he lost himself in punk music and emo clothing until it didn’t hurt anymore so that he could feel the loss. Not utilizing his anger the moment his father broke Michael’s hand and choosing, instead, to enlist so that he could become stronger, so when the right time came, he would be able to destroy his father the way he destroyed him. Observing the enemy army, looking for the right time to attack rather than going guns blazing for maximum efficiency in war. But Alex Manes has never been patient about Michael Guerin. It was part of the reason why they just never seemed to work out, every single time. He couldn’t wait while he got his thoughts together and instead, just did whatever first came into his head whenever he saw him. He’s hurt Michael a lot in doing so, Alex knows that.

When he realized that pattern, that pattern of impatience when it came to Michael, he decided to try to break it. That’s why he asked to be friends. That’s why, instead of staying over after the whole Caulfield incidence, he went home first and then came back after figuring out what he wanted to say. That’s why he was currently sitting in front of Michael’s Airstream, nearly fourteen hours after Michael left in the middle of their conversation, waiting for him to return, despite his prosthetics hurting like a bitch.

To kill time while he waited, he decided to call Maria. He figured he owed her an explanation after all had been said and done. And he finally had the time. Literally. Maria picked up after three rings.

“Hello?” Her voice was still groggy with sleep. Alex looked at the clock. 1105 hours. Late for normal civilians but when you run a bar that’s open till 0300 hours, it was probably more on the earlier side.

“What time is it?” He heard an awfully familiar voice say on the other line. _Michael_ , he realized. He froze as he understood what had happened. What the situation was.

“Hello?” Maria repeated.

“Sorry. Never mind.” Alex blurted and hung up.

Alex got into his truck and drove. His heart fell like it was being broken into two. No more than that. It felt like it was being shattered into a million little pieces that could never be put back together again. His vision was blurry, his face wet with his tears and yet he couldn’t stop driving. He had to get out of there, away from the Airstream, away from anything that reminded him of Michael. He managed to make it to the highway despite not being able to see clearly. He would drive to the cabin, pack a bag and head out of town. Maybe for a week, maybe for a month. However long it took for it to stop hurting. Then he’d come back, with a fake smile on his face, happy for his friend and completely over Guerin (or at least he’d seem like it). He wasn’t paying attention to the road, his mind elsewhere and his eyes too filled with tears. That was probably why he didn’t see the big truck that was supposed to be on the other side of the road swerving into his lane.

His car flipped and turned, hitting his head every which way as it did so. Alex’s vision became strange, with spots of black everywhere. _Concussion_ , he realized. Then he saw the blood dripping down from his head. He tried to move but he couldn’t, maybe because he was trapped or maybe because his head was too broken to command his body.

As he blinked for maybe his last time, he thought about the irony.

Alex Manes was a patient man, except for when it came to Michael Guerin.

Of course it would be that impatience that brings him to his demise.

**Author's Note:**

> 1x13 hurt. And not in a good way. I am so hurt and betrayed right now and out of those emotions, this story came to be. I related to Alex on a really personal level (the being LGBT, not being accepted by peers and family, etc) and to see his character be disrespected...I'm not even mad about Malex not happening or the whole M&M thing. I'm not mad that Michael decided that Alex wasn't what's best for him at the moment. I'm mad that the writers disrespected his character, by leaving him alone for hours, waiting to have a conversation with the man he loves, while said man goes and is making out with his best friend. I'm mad that the writers made a conscious decision to not have Michael explain to Alex that, "hey, seeing you hurts too much right now so I can't be with you" and instead just leave Alex to sit pondering what the hell is going on and is Michael safe. So this story hurts probably because I am extremely hurt right now.


End file.
